Cuerpo Agrícola/Leyendas
*Obi-Wan Kenobi *Jambe Lu *Lorian Nod *Nam Poorf *Sarcev Quest *Sanya *Gal-Stod Slagistrough *Violia |sede =*Mundos del Núcleo: Laboratorios de Investigación del Cuerpo Agrícola, Coruscant Templo Jedi *Territorios del Borde Interior: Instalaciones de investigación, Taanab Campos Denta |emplazamientos =Coruscant *Bandomeer *Dilonexa *Marfa *Salliche *Taanab *Ukio |hideh = |formada = |fragmentada = |reorganizada = |disuelta =19 ABY |restaurada = |hideot = |era =*Era de la Antigua República *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio |afiliacion =*República Galáctica **Administración Agrícola de la República *Orden Jedi **Cuerpos de Servicio Jedi }} El '''Cuerpo Agrícola', o AgriCorps, era una de las cuatro ramas de los Cuerpos de Servicio Jedi de la Orden Jedi. La parte más grande de los Cuerpos de Servicio, esta organización estaba formada para que los iniciados Jedi que no habían logrado pasar sus pruebas pudieran utilizar su conexión con la Fuerza para mejora de la sociedad galáctica. Información general Formado principalmente por los Jedi que no habían podido completar su formación en la academia Jedi, así como por los Jedi que no habían sido elegidos como aprendiz a la edad de trece años, la pertenencia a los AgriCorps era completamente voluntaria, a pesar de que la asignación al Cuerpo era controlada por el Consejo de Reasignación. Trabajando en conjunto con la Administración Agrícola de la República, el Cuerpo Agrícola proporcionaba cultivos sanos a los sistemas estelares menos privilegiados que sufrieran desastres naturales o catástrofes, los AgriCorps también atrajeron a miembros de alto rango de la Orden que deseaban aportar alguna mano más sobre el enfoque de ayudar a la gente común de la galaxia. Mientras trabajaban bajo el Consejo de Reasignación, los asuntos internos se manejaban por el Consejo de Maestros AgriCorps. Mientras que muchos dentro de los rangos inferiores de la Orden veían la asignación al Cuerpo como una debilidad, el Cuerpo proporcionaba un gran número de necesidades y en realidad era más que otra faceta de la Orden. Manteniendo los laboratorios de investigación de toda la República, el Circuito Salliche Ag era uno de los principales centros de actividad dentro de los Mundos del Núcleo. Además, los laboratorios de investigación en el Templo Jedi de Coruscant proporcionaban grandes cantidades de investigaciónes para ser recogidas en los Archivos Jedi y servían como una reserva de la información recogida de toda la República. Otras instalaciones también fueron erigidas en Ukio, Taanab, Marfa, Bandomeer y Dilonexa. Los miembros del Cuerpo se centraban en la Fuerza Viva y el cultivo de las habilidades que ayudaran en el crecimiento de plantas, tales como consitor Sato. Mientras que muchos Jedi servían en los AgriCorps en algún momento de su servicio a la Orden, la mayoría de esta rama se componía de miembros de por vida. Los AgriCorps tenían una sucursal de su propio trabajo dentro de ella consistente en que los geólogos descubriesen los secretos escondidos en suelo extranjero. Después de la formación del Imperio Galáctico y la Gran Purga Jedi, el Señor Oscuro de los Sith Palpatine, reunió a todos los miembros de los AgriCorps que no fueron asesinados durante la Orden 66. Transportados a Byss para el adoctrinamiento en el lado oscuro, los que cayeron en los Sith se unieron a las filas de los Jedi Oscuros activos dentro del Imperio. Después de que la Guerra Civil Galáctica terminara y los Jedi Oscuros, junto con los Sith fueran derrotados, la reformada Orden Jedi no reconstruyó los AgriCorps. Aunque el Gran Maestro Luke Skywalker conocía a estudiantes que habían sido grandes miembros del Cuerpo, como Tahiri Veila, decidió unir la filosofía de los AgriCorps con la doctrina principal de la Orden. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *Cosecha Roja *''Aprendiz de Jedi: El Resurgir de la Fuerza'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: El Rival Oscuro'' *''I am a Jedi Apprentice'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Yoda: Encuentro Oscuro'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Revelation'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * Notas y referencias Categoría:Organizaciones de la República Galáctica Categoría:Organizaciones Jedi